A Fight for Magic Pocket
by Hiroki Kuze
Summary: Translated from a drama me & my friends used to perform. When a king and his two sons have to choose a wife, they had made the situation much more confusing than it's supposed to be. I hate summaries so just read it some characters are a bit OC though...


**Micchan : Heya ^^ This fanfic's original plot is created by my close friend and classmate for our drama performance but it's in Indonesian and it belongs to the Kingdom Hearts fandom. I really like the script so I decided to translate it into English and turn it into a Pokemon fanfic ^^ And review please!**

A Fight for the Magic Pocket

By my friend V, Translated by michellemicchanver

Once upon a time, there's a wealthy king and his two sons. The king's name was Ruby and his two sons were Red and Green. Red was a very cheery and energetic young prince while Green was an intelligent boy with a brain. One day…

Ruby: Red! Go take a bath!

Red: Ha? I'm lazy… *continue playing his 3DS*

Ruby: GO TAKE A BATH! And please wear a shirt wherever you go!

Red: Awww… It's so hot in here! And taking a bath is so USELESS!

Ruby: Red!

Red: Hyaaaa! See dad?! Now I lost to that idiot Young Xehanort!

Ruby: Oh God, just go take a bath! It's been 5 months since you last take a bath! Your smell ruins the beauty of my castle!

Red: Dad… Dad… You know what, taking a bath wastes water and soap! And because it's summer, we should be saving water!

Ruby: Hmmm… That makes sense… Okay, starting tomorrow no one may take a bath in this kingdom!

Red: Yeah, that's how things should be! Gosh, I'm bored with Xehanort… *throws his 3DS*

Ruby: Ah yes! RED, GREEN! COME HERE AND HAVE A LOOK AT THIS! *takes out an envelope*

Green: What is it? You're ruining my research time. *walks lazily towards Ruby and Red*

Red: Aww… I was going to play Project Diva f…

Ruby: Stop whining you kids. You're now 17 and it's time for you to choose a mate or wife or princess or bride or whatever it is.

Red: Hee? You mean we'll get married? *teary eyes*

Green: Holy shit. You mean get stuck with an annoying woman 'till the end of your life.

Ruby: Anyway, here are the pictures of princesses you can choose. Choose one of them for each of you and we'll go get her tomorrow. *gives the pictures to Red*

Green: Hey dad, can I get married later… I'm not in mood for this…

Ruby: Ugh, fine… You're so lazy… -_-

Green: *talking to himself* I'm not gonna get married until the end of my life ^^ hehehe

Red: *finishes looking at the photos* DAD! ALL OF THEM ARE SO UGLY!

Ruby: He? Really?

Red: Aww, come on dad… You must have at least one picture left right? :(

Ruby: Actually there's one girl left… But she's so simple and I don't think she's actually a princess…

Red: Let me see it ^^

Ruby: Here *hands the picture to Red*

Green: Hey, let me see it. *curious*

…

Green: You're right, dad. She's too simple to be a princess, right Red?

Red:…

Green: Hello? Red? *knocks Red's head*

Red: Oh God, this girl is the most beautiful girl on earth!

Green: What the fuck?!

Red: DADDY! I wanna marry this girl! Right NOW!

Ruby: Okay okay… She's said to be the princess of a kingdom named Golden Sands. We'll go get her tomorrow…

Red: No, I wanna see her now!

Ruby: No, we'll see her TOMORROW

Red: No, I wanna see her NOW!

Green: Are you insane? That Kingdom is about a hundred thousand miles from here! You'll need a teleportation device to get there now and it's impossible.

Red: Hmm… Teleportation device…

…

Red: Aha! We can use the magic door! ^^

Green: You watch too many Doraemon movies! *knocks Red's head*

Red: Nope, it's right there! ^^ *points to a rainbow colored door*

Green: Since when we have a magic door? :o

Red: *grabs Ruby and Green's hands* With the magic door, now let's go to the kingdom of Golden Sands! *charges towards the 'magic door'*

Ruby: Don't drag me!

POOF!

The trio vanishes into the magic door.

Meanwhile in the Golden Sands Kingdom that's ruled by a king named Gold…

Gold: Happy birthday, my daughter! May you always have a sexy body ^^

Blue: Ehehehe… Thanks a lot Dad!

Yellow: Happy Birthday big sis! May you have a long life :)

Gold: Now say your wish!

Blue: Umm… I wish a handsome and hot prince will come and propose to me… *blows the candle*

? : WAAAAHHHH!

Yellow: W-what was that?

The magic door appeared out of nowhere and the idiot trio (Green: I'm not an idiot!) fell onto the ground.

Ruby: Ouch… My beautiful clothes…

Green: Where are we?

Red: We're in the kingdom of Golden Sands ^^

Yellow: Waahh! A shirtless man with 2 other men!

Gold: Ugh, what's this smell?

Blue: *looks at Green* Wow, a sexy prince!

Red: *looks at Yellow* Hey you!

Yellow: Waaahh! *startled* M-me?

Red: Yeah! *kneeled in front of Yellow* Will be my wife? ^^

Yellow: Ha? W-w-wh-what? *losing conciousness*

Red: Whoa whoa whoa! You okay? * held Yellow in his hands*

Gold: Hey! Who are you guys?!

Ruby: Eh, we're from the Scarlet Kingdom ^^ We're here to propose to your daughter.

Gold: He? Really?

Blue: Yaayy! You mean you're gonna marry me? *points at Green*

Green: No. He is. *points at Red*

Red: Hey princess Yellow! Are you alive?

Yellow: Ugh… I'm okay.. *regaining conciousness*

Red: Ah, you're alive!

Yellow: Yeah, I just dreamed of a prince asking me to marry him… ._.

Red: Yap, that's me! ^^ Now will you become my soulmate till the end of my life?

Yellow: HA? I- I'd-.. I'd be happy to…

Blue: Whoa, stop right there you half-naked prince! *half-angry*

Red: It's Red!

Blue: Okay, Red. As Yellow's big sis, you may not marry Yellow.

Red: Ha? Why?!

Blue: You may marry her, if you make this sexy prince marry me ^^

Green: WHAT?!

Red: Okay ^^ *look at Green with puppy eyes* Green… pleeeeeeeaaaaassssssssssseee eee…

Green: No

Red: Or I'll put your baby photo on facebook…

Green: Okay! Just don't put that photo!

Red: Then propose to the elder princess ^^

Green: *gulp*PeskyGirlmayIbecomeyourhusba nd?

Blue: Yaaa ^^

Green: *talks to himself* Red, I'll kill you someday if you dare put my photo…

Blue: Okay, Red. You may marry Yellow…

Red: Yaaayyy ^^

Blue: But only if you give me gold, silver, and jewels ^^

Gold: Good idea, Blue ^^

Red: No problem ^^ Wait here. *runs to the magic door*

Ruby: Ha? But we don't have that much money, Red!

Green: What is that bastard thinking anyway -_-

Red: *comes out of the magic door* The magic pocket will grant your wish ^^

Green: That pocket?! I thought they're legends! *talks to himself*

Red: *takes out gold, silver and jewels from the pocket* There! All done! ^^

Blue: Whoa, cool! Okay, go marry my sweet little sis ^^

Ruby: When will the marriage party be held?

Gold: What about tomorrow? You have the magic door afterall ^^

Ruby: Okay, we'll come here tomorrow and the party will be held in Golden Sands Kingdom

Red: yaaay ^^ Are you happyy about it Yellow-chan?

Yellow: *blush* Yeah, I am ^^

Red: *takes out fireworks from magic pocket*

Yellow: What are you doing, Red-sama?

Red: Celebrating the event ^^

Gold: Hoi! This is indoor!

Red: *fireworks blasts in the entire room*

SFX= BLAAAAARRR! BOOOMMMM! (like the sounds of a bomb exploding)

Ruby: The ceiling's gonna fall! Get outta here now!

Blue: What?!

Red: Waaa! (grabs Yellow and drags her outside)

Green: Blue, get outta there now!

SFX= BOOOOMMMM!

Blue: *got blasted outside and fell on Green*

…

Ruby: Ugh.. Red you okay?

Red: Waaa Yellow! You're not dead right?

Yellow: What just happened…

Green: Ugh…

Blue: Woah, Green! You have a six pack body ^^

Gold: Waaaaaaa How am I gonna celebrate the wedding with a run down castle :'(

Ruby: Ummm We could celebrate it in Scarlet Kingdom…

Yellow: But the magic door is blasted by the fireworks, right?

…

Ruby: … No problems ^^ we could travel by carriage (which will take about a week)

Green: Blue, please get your ass of me… You're heavy…

And so, because of some technical problems, the wedding will be held in Scarlet Kingdom. Both families went to Scarlet Kingdom and decided to stay there for a while. Red and Yellow were still in perfect harmony but evil starts to make its move. So one night in Red and Yellow's room…

?: I think this is the girl… *lifts Yellow from the bed*

*suddenly a rock music starts*

?: Now, who is that? Better check this room's surroundings first… *put Yellow back to her bed and explored the room*

?: Huh… I must have imagined that sound…

Red: Take that combo! Yeahh! I got perfect for Unhappy Refrain! Project Diva f is awesome!

?: Ha? *said loudly*

Red: Who's that?!

?: Gotta go! *grabs Yellow and flew*

Red: You're not getting away! Bamboo propelers! *takes out bamboo propelers from the magic pocket and flew, chasing the unknown)

In a dark forest…

Red: Stop! Who are you!

?: I am not allowed to tell my name. I am hired by Blue-sama

Red: He? Blue?

?: She requested me to carry Yellow-sama to her this instant.

Red: Hey… Tell me your name, pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaassssssseeee e… *teary eyes*

?: Ugh, fine! I'm Silver! Now take this! Sleep powder! *threw sleep powder*

Red: Humph! You're not gonna defeat me! *takes out a mini hand fan* Mega Tornado Technique!

Yellow: Huh, where am I…

Red: *waves the mini fan and the sleep powder went to Silver and Yellow's direction)

Silver: Holy… Huaammm…zzzzzzz (fell asleep)

Yellow: Huh? Huammmm….zzzzzzzz… (fell asleep)

Red: fiuh, that's close…

Green: I knew Silver's not appropriate for this job…

Red: Heh?! Green?

Green: Give me the magic pocket!

Red: Wha-why?!

Green: Just give it to me, now!

Red: N-never!

Green: I've researched about that magic pocket for a long time. I thought it never exists. So it has been with you all this time!

Red: Eh? I just happen to find this under my pillow…

Green: I don't care, now give it to me.

Red: Try to make me!

Green: Fine, then let's battle !

Red: Okay!

Big Brother Green challenged you to a JANKEMPO battle!

Red used rock!

Green used rock!

It's a draw!

The countdown counted to 2 more turns!

Red used paper!

Green used paper!

It's a draw!

The countdown counted to 1 more turn!

Red used scissors!

Green used scissors!

It's a draw!

The countdown counted to 0 more turn!

The battle ended with a draw!

Green used Blame !

Red is unaffected !

Red used devide the world by zero !

SFX=BOOOMMM!

The tale ended.

And so the two princes kept on fighting over the magic pocket, Yellow and Silver was still asleep and about Blue, Ruby and Gold, there's no news about them.

THE END

**Micchan: Hehehe ^^ Like it? In the original script Riku (in KH) is Green and Ven (Ventus) is Red ^^ I acted as Riku and the drama really got a high score in our class ^^ If I get at least 5 reviews , I'll post the original script ^^ So, if you want it, review! Critisms are also welcomed ^^ michellemicchanver out!**


End file.
